peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-14 ; Comments *Peel says he's going to see Bomb Disneyland tomorrow night at the Gatehouse Theatre in Stafford. *Peel mentions that when he was 8 or 9 years old, he went to see Frankie Howerd in a pantomime at the Liverpool Empire. He goes on to say that Frankie called up a number of children including himself on stage to sing Fuzzy Wuzzy Was A Bear. *Peel plays a track from the Young Fresh Fellows and then plays a song from the lead singer's (Scott McCaughey) solo material. *Peel plays a track from Purple Geezus covering the Chipmunks' The Chipmunks' Song (Christmas Don't Be Late). Sessions *Snapdragons only session, recorded 1st October 1989, repeat, first broadcast 25 October 1989. Tracklisting *Shalawambe: Mulumeleni (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca *Snapdragons Girl's Blouses (session) #''' *Limelife: Cause You're Right On Time (Hideout Mix) (12" - Cause You're Right On Time / I Wanna Go Bang) Warlock WAR-064 / Loudhouse WAR-064 '''@ *Carcass: Slash Dementia (LP - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache *Deadbeats: Your Cottage Is Nice (7" - I Can See It From The Rocks & Your Cottage Is Nice) Vacant Lot *Expando Brain: I Blame You (7" - Prouder Than Chowder) Vacant Lot *Flourgon: Zambi (7") Jammy's *Snapdragons: Quick To The Dead (session) *Sacred Hearts: Rising To The Top (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 @''' *Lonely Moans: Shoot The Cool (7" - Shoot The Cool b/w Texas Love Goat) Sub Pop '''# *Peregoyo Y Su Combo Vacaná: La Palma De Chontaduro (album - Tropicalisimo) World Circuit WCB 015 @''' :(Home & Dry trailer for young people finding a home by Nicky Campbell and Alan Freeman) *MC Rajah: Doin' The House (Funky House Mix) (12") Sam SAM 5005 '''@ *Bomb Disneyland: Evangelist (7" - Nail Mary c/w Evangelist) Vinyl Solution *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: Amadou Faal (LP - Jali Roll) Rogue *Snapdragons: Eternal In A Moment (session) :(JP: 'Now this next record I about to play you is either the best Christmas record or the worst Christmas record ever made. It comes from an LP, We Three Bings - Vital's Music New York Trash X Mas, and I do mean X Mas, and it features Rats Of Unusual Size, Lily Braindrop & The Yeastie Girlz, Lysdexica (NOTE: Peel was supposed to say Lysdexic), Reverb Mothers, well let's settle for that, Purple Geezus, Letch Petrol, Ed Gein's Car, Honeymoon Killers, George Tabb Experience, Gawk, Shaved Pigs, and Woo or W.O.O., which one it's supposed to be and you may recall, I can only just dimly recall myself, so you may not recall it at all, but the Chipmunks did a Christmas record, and this is kind a update of that by Purple Geezus, well see what you make of this, this is the right speed by the way') *Purple Geezus: The Chipmunks' Song (v/a LP - We Three Bings - Vital's Music N.Y. Trash X Mas Compilation) Vital Music :(JP: 'An agreeable break I think from that Greg Lake record that gets trotted out time and time again every Christmas') *House Crew Featuring M.C. Juice: All We Wanna Do Is Dance (The People's Mix) (12") Production House *Young Fresh Fellows: Middle Man Of Time (LP - This One's For The Ladies) Frontier *Scott McCaughey: Happy For The Box (LP - My Chartreuse Opinion) Popllama *Melvins: Green Honey (LP - Ozma) Boner *Zaïstars: Magie (LP - Zaïstars) ERI Productions *Snapdragons: Truth Is Never More Than An Opinion (session) *Tampa Red & Big Maceo: Mercy Mama Blues (LP - Get It Cats !) Swingtime Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) john-peel-17b-1989 *2) 1989-12-xx Peel Show LE055 *3) 020A-B5276XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:45:57 (0:15:52-0:22:06) *2) 1:25:42 (0:52:01-1:06:32) *3) 1:27:56 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2) Created from LE055 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5276/2) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1989 Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library